The Life of Chloe Longbottom-Potter
by harriclobber23
Summary: This Story is actually a crossover with the smallest dragonboy. This is Lily Luna Potter and Franklin Neville Longbottom who is Neville's Son, Daughter. Please Read Bad Summery.


There I was at the center of the battle field Dragons, Dragon riders, wizards, witches, giants, woodland pixies, and faeries of all kinds were fighting the thread together. Let me explain my name is Choe I am a dragon rider and my dragons name is Aradia. She is a golden dragon. All golden dragons are female and are supposed to be queens but my Aradia refused she wanted to be a warrior. The reason we fight the Thread is because they are evil beings they threaten to bring the lands down in a mass of fiery destruction. We fight them with swords and our dragons powers, mostly fire. They can control fire too though, it brings a whole new meaning to fighting fire with fire. Just a second, (beheads a thread) where were we oh yes fighting fire with fire. (fighting and killing while still talking) we are picked by our dragons and have a mental connection with your dragon. Now let me tell you about myself, I am 19, I have originally black hair and green eyes which I can change because I am a metamorphmagus. I am lethal on many weapons including a bow and arrow and a pistol. Many of my fellow warriors look at me funny because of it or maybe its because I'm the only female dragon rider in over three hundred years. You see it' the year two thousand fifty and I'm the only person using a gun in the battlefield or with any electronics at all. I also use my powers to fight, did I mention my mothers a witch and my father was a wizard dragon rider. I've never really given it much thought maybe that's why I'm the only female dragon rider. "Chloe your shift is over the

captain shouts at me. Thank god. Back to about myself my favorite song is by a band from back is the nineteen nineties and it's called Smells Like Teen Spirit. Weird name great song.

My life has been weird, like really weird. Lets begin shall we. It started in the town of Godrics Hollow (Mrs. Stewart admit it as soon as I mentioned there would be wizards and witches you knew I would somehow incorporate Harry Potter) with my mother Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Ginerva Potter nee Weasley and Harry Potter. She had deep red hair and green eyes looking identical to my great grandmother the original Lily Potter nee Evans. That is where she met my father Franklin Neville Longbottom. When they got married they wanted to keep the Potter and Longbottom name soon after I was born and was named Chloe Lily Ginerva Alice Minerva Luna Hermione Ronalda Harriet Siriusa Elizabeth Longbottom-Potter. Long name I know. But I do enjoy them it gives me plenty of names to go by and I got Aradia added to my name right after Alice. So now my name is Chloe Lily Ginerva Alice Aradia Minerva Luna Hermione Ronalda Harriet Siriusa Elizabeth Longbottom-Potter. I go by Chloe right now but on my birthday I think I'm going to go Siriusa from then on. I bet your wondering where the dragon rider comes in it turns out the trait hasn't shown up in centuries so I'm the first in my family for century's. That's probably why I like my old granduncle Charlie the best because I was with him a lot after I got Aradia because he was a dragon keeper. Him and Grandpa Harry because he faced a dragon in his fourth year at Hogwarts, cool right. Then one night when I was 12 a dragon shows up at my doorstep a.k,a. Aradia. Then the rest of my life went ok and sort of normal. Hmm not as weird as I thought "Miss Longbottom Potter we need you on the battle field" That's when I saw them with the Thread. My parents captives for the threads. That's when I got angry really angry like every Thread on the field was about to be slaughtered angry. I started walking towards my parents the Threads who dared to come near me were killed by my electrical shield that I cast on myself and Aradia just now. I felt my shield go off and some Threads attempted to attack me. Key word attempted they were now on the ground. Then suddenly I got an idea I made sure all Threads were looking at me. Then I said the most powerful memory wiping spell ever "Maximum Maximus Obliviate" I shouted. I knew this spell would pratically enable them ever to have a memory again. Then I saw it one Thread that had gotten Aradia I heard her roar out in pain I quickly ran towards her and killed the lone Thread. Her leg was already turning green whatever was on that blade was powerful. I acted quickly. I got out some Bezoar and fed it to her. (Bezoar is a stone from the stomach of a goat that is a antidote to most poisons) As she digested it she started to look better. She threw her head back it was our code for hop on my back Chloe or whatever I was calling myself at the time. I quickly mounted her and she walked over to my parents and I helped them get on her back. We walked until Aradia was completely okay then we flew all the way to my parents house in Godric's Hollow. "Couldn't you stay for a while" my mother asked as we landed and I just nodded and put a disillusionment charm on Aradia so only myself and my parents could see her and took her to the backyard. I went to have dinner with my parents and brought out some raw steak for Aradia then went to bed. I knew everything was going to be allright in the end.

Or is it…


End file.
